100 Years and Still no Remorse Chapter 3
by MissSpiderFish
Summary: read! drama drama drama!


_100 Years And Still No Remorse_

**_Sorry this took awhile, Fanfiction was being retarted. The next chapter is all Edward's P.O.V. This story is going to get intresting. Trust me. REVIEW AND RATE! _**

**Edward stared at them with so much emotion. Confusion, shock, curiosity. Everyone else gasped except for Alice who was smiling like an idiot. "Who's the father?" Emmett asked. "Who do ya think?" I asked sarcastically. He turned to look at Edward. "Bu-but.." Rose stuttered. "Yeah it seems in impossible but it's not. You see because I was the one human I still had my menstrual cycle so I still had the whole 'preparing for a baby' thing going on. See it's different with you. You're body is frozen. If the case was reverse and Edward was human it would be possible because my body would have stopped preparing for that." I said. "Who knew, we thought Eddie was mister innocent. Never knew he lost his V-card." Emmett smirked. "Emmett you find out your brothers a dad so you go on talking about his V-card. Seriously? And there are kids here." I said. "I am not a kid." Shailene wined. "I don't care if you're a day old or 100 years old. Your still my kid and your Uncle shouldn't be talking about that. Oh god." I groaned. "What?" Rosalie asked. "Well William here inherited his Pa's gift. And your husband here is a little sex addicted. Oh Emmett I swear to god if you think about Rosalie in any way around William I will personally kill you," I growled. "Wo mama, god I don't think about Rosalie all the time." Emmett said. "Yes you do. When we pulled up you were thinking about banging her tonight." William said. I looked at William in horror. William! I told you to tune out peoples thoughts if they were thinking INAPROPREAT things." I growled. "Sorry, but this isn't school." He shrugged. "Don't be smart with me." I said and smacked him and the back of the head. Then I walked over to Emmett and smacked him extra hard on. "Like I said, I will kill you." I growled. "Wo who knew little Bella's had it in her. Smacking her kids, smacking her bro." Emmett said. "A least I can handle being a parent. God you can't even handle being an adult. Don't see how Rose lives." I sighed. "Happily." She winked. I groaned. "Seriously Emmett, you will be the death of me. I can survive to half-vampire kids but I can't survive one vampire ADULT." I said. **

"**Oh Bella's I'm so happy. I have a niece and a nephew! And man does she have good taste." Alice said. "Yeah well she takes after her Aunt. I think her closet could give you a run for you're money." I joked. Even if it was true. "Oh we have to go shopping together. And Bella I see your style has improved." Alice said. "Yeah well if I'm going to look hot, figured I'd look super hot." I smiled. "Mom." Will groaned. I turned to him. "Oh sorry honey, forgot you were there. Um just don't think about that. Probably bad mental image." I said. "You think?" He asked sarcastically. "Sorry." I said again. "Only if you let me have you're 5th**** addition of **_**The Catcher And The Rye**_**." He said. "Fine but please take care off it." I said. "You like books?" Jasper asked. "Yeah he kind of takes after his Uncle." I smiled. Jasper smiled. "Well what do I get?" Shai asked. "Well if you talk like that, nothing. God you have every cd know to man." I said. "Well it' not my fault I like music." She said. "You take after you're father on that one." I giggled.**

"**Can I get a new grand piano?" She asked. "What's wrong with the one you have?" I asked. "Well it's boring. Black is so, I don't know cliché. I was thinking maybe hot pink or zebra striped." She shrugged. "Shailene you are not getting a HOT PINK piano. No definitely not pink." I said. She sighed and Alice giggled. "Wow I like this girl." Alice said. "Good please take her shopping. She thinks I'm her sister of something when we are shopping. You should she the things she makes me try on." I shuddered. "What's wrong with having fashion since?" Shai asked. "Well if you think dressing like a stripper is fashion since then go ahead." I said. "I want to see that." Emmett said. I threw him against the wall with my powers. "Emmett what do you need a hooker for, you have a girl that would happy to be you're hooker." I said. Then my hand flew over my mouth. Rose was smiling with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" Alice asked. "I kind of like it." William said. I glared at him and he shrugged. "You keep it up and I won't let you go in the library." I said. "Sorry you're just so different. Who knew?" He asked. "I did. Now please don't listen to Emmett's thoughts, or Rose's thought. Come to think of it don't listen to any of their thoughts. Anyone who has their mate, do not listen to their thoughts." I said. "Well how about you tell us the story." Carsile asked. "Okay I'll start for when you left…….**

_**About a week after you guys left I started to feel sick. I thought it was just depression. But it got worst. I finally took a pregnancy test and It was positive. I did the only thing I could think of. Fake my own death and go to the Delilah clan. I told them my situation and they helped. I had William and Shailene three months later. Because of their vampire strength it almost killed me so I had to be turned. It was a small price to pay to be with my kids. I stayed with them for about 5 years then went on my own. And started a new life. I always wanted to come back to Forks. When I heard that my parents died I decided to come back. I needed to fast the past and make a future. So here we are. 100 years later a new life, new little family. And honestly I couldn't be happier. I may have lost the people I care about more then anything. But I gained two of the best things that ever happened to me.**_

**I squeezed William and Shailene's hands. They smiled at me and I smiled back. Esme looked as if she wanted to cry were as Edward had guilt written all over his face. I really didn't care about his excuses. "Oh Bella." Esme said. "It's okay. Honestly if I didn't have William or Shailene I would have died a long time ago." I shrugged. "Bella don't say that!" Esme exclaimed. "Sorry." I mumbled. "So you raised them on your own?" Carsile asked. "Well Kate and Tanya helped a little bit but I wanted to do it on my own. Not that hard considering, I had super strength, super hearing, and super speed. Plus they were some of the best kids. William is they shy boy while Shailene was that super outgoing girl but as long as she had music and clothes she was fine. Who knew she would be Alice and Edward combined. The most unlikely pair." I giggled. "Is that a bad thing?" Alice asked. I looked at her. "It is a very bad thing. She might be able to out hype you." I said. "Out hype Alice?" Emmett asked. "Yep. God one time we they wanted to see what Halloween was like so they dressed up as vampire. Inside joke. And she ate all her candy that night. She was up for three days straight then crashed. She slept for 27 hours. Never doing that again." I sighed. **

"**What was it like, having half-vampire kids?" Carsile asked. "Hard, they grew rapidly. Three months. Also my body rejected ALL human food. I finally figured out they needed blood. I drank it out of a cup. And it boosted my health. They were strong and broke quite a few ribs. But I survived. When it was time for them to be born they ripped through my uterus wall and muscle. Tanya and Kate licked the wound getting the venom to heal it. Then they bit me, right were my hart is. To save me, I was dieing fast. I have identical bite marks, right here." I said pointing to either side under my collar bone. "Wow." Carsile asked. "I'll tell you more about it latter." I said. He nodded. "So why William and Shailene?" Alice asked. "I guess I like William because it reminded me of 1900's. I loved the culture back then and I chose Shailene because it was so unique." I said. "I like it. William Jacob Cullen and Shailene Elizabeth Cullen." Alice giggled. I turned to look at Edward he still had shock written on his face but he also had interest. **

"**How you takin' it pap's?" I asked. He looked at me. "I'm really a father?" he asked. "No." I said sarcastically. He stepped forward and walked over to us. He stood in front of the three of us and looked over his kids. "I guess they look like me." He said. "Yeah, William's got my hair but your eyes. And Shailene's got your hair and my eyes." I said. "You're right. Perfect combination." He mused. I smiled. God dranett. I wasn't supposed to like spending time with him. My kids looked at me and could instantly tell what I was think about. Weird kid-mother thing. "Dad." William whispered. Oh god he was going to cry. He's only cried one time. When I told him what happened with me and Edward. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest. He was 6'0 and I was only 5'6. Got his height from his father. He buried his head into my hair. After a minute he calmed down. He wiped the tears that fell down his face. I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you." I whispered. "Love you too." He said. I sighed and pulled away from him. Shai started laughing. Laughing! **

"**Why are you laughing?" I asked. "Because he acts like such a baby sometimes." She giggled. "No he doesn't. You know that. This is the second time he's cried since he was a little kid. It's nice to see him cry. He's always acted like the man of the house. Needs to let his guard down sometimes." I sighed. "I know but all he does is read. He has no fun. Reminds me of you." She said. "Well he loves to read. You love music. He shy. Your…not. You love to scare the crap out of him. He hates it." I said. "I remember that. I would use my power and he would scream like a girl." She said. "I did not. I just, was a kid. Yeah, a kid. I do not scream like that anymore." William said. "A kid? Seriously? More like a little baby. And you most defiantly scream like that now." Shai said. "Seriously? You're fighting, now. What is with you guys? William does not scream, you just like to make fun of him. So stop fighting. We have more important things to talk about." I said. "Sorry mum." They mumbled together. "You got them whopped." Emmett said. "Emmett if you ever had kids you wouldn't be able to control them. Because you'd be less manure then them." I giggled. "But I love being a kid." Emmett wined. "Only reason I love you." I winked at him. "You love me?" He asked. "Who wouldn't. You a big, strong.." I started. Emmett was glowing. "Teddy Bear." I finished. His face fell. "Teddy bear? What, but but but.." Emmett stuttered. "Sorry Emmett. But you are a teddy bear. To me at least. To humans, not so much. You probably look like a grizzly bear to them." I said. "Okay. As long as I scare the humans." He growled and I giggled. **


End file.
